


Attention, Please

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Engaged Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, Fluff, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Onsen, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Pup Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, family au, ice skating is definitely a love language, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: While in Hasetsu, Yuuri runs into an old friend from high school and Viktor and Yuri are not having it. They resort to some interesting theatrics, like Viktor pretending to be part of the mafia to chase off said friend and Yuri regaining Yuuri's attention with a heartfelt surprise.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 35
Kudos: 771





	Attention, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested the podium family visiting Japan and running into one of Yuuri's childhood friends, featuring very jealous Viktor and Yuri and them scheming to get Yuuri's attention back because we all know they're very dramatic. I hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm sorry it's taken me over a week to get this one up, but I've had a bunch going on and for some reason I keep starting fics but never finishing them lol. Anyways I've tried to make up for the delay by making this one quite a bit longer than the last few and making it very sentimental! Please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also Russian translations for this fic:  
> О чем ты говоришь? / What are you talking about?  
> Просто веду разговор, мой тигренок / Just making conversation, my little tiger  
> Hет разницы / Whatever, no difference

It would be safe to say that neither Viktor nor Yuri liked to share Yuuri’s attention. It was common for the two Russians to squabble over the Japanese omega’s affection but when Yuuri’s attention was turned away from either one of them, oh that’s when the Russians would absolutely fume. 

Viktor and Yuri’s jealousy never made itself too apparent. It materialized in the form of being extra clingy once they got their Yuuri back, or giving the cold shoulder to whoever had momentarily captured the Japanese skater’s attention. Yuuri would more often than not brush off the Russian’s jealousy with a giggle, but always made a point of reassuring the two that no one was more important to him than his family. 

However, that is to say that his efforts did nothing to quell their slightly possessive behaviour. And even so, who could blame them? It seemed as though anyone who interacted with Yuuri became somewhat enamoured. Chris’s teasing would often send Viktor into a silent fury while Yuuri paying attention to any younger skaters, like Minami, would have Yuri throwing a fit. 

The Katsuki-Nikiforov’s were very protective of each other and were also highly affectionate. So when the family had traveled to Hasetsu to begin planning Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding, the onsen would soon be filled with family friends and guests. That of course was to be expected, but what Viktor and Yuri hadn’t been expecting was for an overly familiar and touchy childhood friend to appear far too early to have been there to attend the nuptials. That was how the Russian father and son pair found themselves in this particular situation, operation win Yuuri back, AKA operation destroy Yamada Akihiko, one of Yuuri’s childhood friends. 

Viktor found himself feeling a little chided at the fact that his mate had never mentioned this particular friend before. Yuuri insisted the two hadn’t really been friends, but found themselves in each other’s company more often than not as children due to their parent’s close friendship. The Yamada family had owned and ran a travel agency, which received plenty of business when Hasetsu was still a bustling tourist town, but when the number of visitors to the town declined, they had no option but to move. Apparently Yuuri hadn’t seen Akihiko since high school. 

Yamada Akihiko wasn’t particularly threatening, but that didn’t mean the two Russians hated him any less. He was an alpha for one, and not particularly bad looking, although neither Viktor or Yuri would give him that. He stood just a bit taller than Yuuri and only slightly shorter than Viktor. He kept his dark hair cropped on the sides and longer on top, usually resorting to wearing a headband or tying it up in a topknot to keep it from falling into his eyes. He dressed rather preppy, in chinos and polo shirts, but if one looked closely they could see that his ears were littered with currently unoccupied piercings. Akihiko didn’t seem like a bad guy, but there was something that Viktor just couldn’t stand about the man. Yuri had it even worse, being around the man sent him into high alert and more often than not the teen found himself having to bite his tongue. 

It had all started innocently enough when the Yamadas arrived the day before, with casual handshakes and hugs exchanged, but the way Akihiko had approached Yuuri immediately put Viktor on edge. The man had essentially barrelled towards Viktor’s mate with open arms, almost knocking the shorter man over to give a hug he hadn’t requested permission to give. Viktor bit at the inside of his cheek as he watched the display, carefully reminding himself to keep his instincts in check. He was a guest here after all and these were his fiance’s friends and family. Yuri on the other hand, seemed to have no problem boring holes into the back of the unfamiliar man’s head. Akihiko’s overfamiliarity and disregard for Yuuri’s personal space made Yuri feel threatened in a way. He moved to take a step towards his dam, but was stopped by Viktor’s firm grip on his wrist. Yuri grumbled but didn’t step any closer as Yuuri and Akihiko chatted idly for the next few minutes. 

“So who’s the lucky man?” Akihiko asked. The question made Viktor’s ears perk up. 

“Ah, yes, Akihiko-kun, this is my fiance and mate, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri smiled kindly, moving to stand next to the older skater. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you,” Akihiko said, offering his hand out for Viktor to shake. 

“It is very nice to meet you too, Yamada-san,” Viktor replied with a forced smile. 

“Oh, don’t be so formal, you can just call me Akihiko,” the man grinned. Viktor nodded even though he wasn’t particularly keen on being any sort of friendly with him. 

“Who’s the kid? Yours from a previous marriage?” Akihiko asked bluntly, eyeing Yuri who was half stood behind Viktor at that point. 

“Hey-” Yuri began with a biting tone, but was instantly cut off. 

“No,” Yuuri said firmly. “This is my son, Yuri.” 

Akihiko's eyes bounced between the three people in front of him, one eyebrow cocked in confusion before he finally spoke up. 

“Um, so you two have the same name?” He asked awkwardly. 

“No, his name is Yuri with a short ‘u’ sound, and I didn’t name him,” Yuuri explained. His answer was short, clearly indicating that he felt uncomfortable having to explain the make up of his family to his old acquaintance. He was, however, too polite to point out his discomfort. After all, Akihiko was a guest. 

“Ah I see,” Akihiko replied with a nod, seeming to have finally caught on. “Are you going to teach him to skate too?” Okay, maybe the man wasn’t really catching on that well. 

Yuri felt like he wanted to pummel the guy. He had been acting all chummy with Yuuri, how could he not know how Yuri was? Or Viktor for that matter? Clearly he wasn’t a very attentive friend. 

“Yuri already skates, Akihiko-kun,” Yuuri began to explain. “Viktor too. Yuri actually beat me at the Grand Prix Final this past season.” The omega went on to explain how the two Russians were both highly accomplished skaters in their own rights, but Akihiko just stared at Yuuri the whole time, looking him over like he wasn’t taking in a single word the other man said. 

“Oh, nice nice!’ Akihiko replied cheerily, even though he hadn’t really been listening. 

“Well, how about I show you to your room and you can tell me about what you’ve been up to?” Yuuri suggested, sensing the tension that was growing in the air. Akihiko of course, seemed completely oblivious to it all. 

As soon as Yuuri and Akihiko were out of sight, the two Russians turned to one another. 

“I hate him,” Yuri announced. 

“Me too,” Viktor nodded. At least they were on the same page, something that didn’t often occur. 

“He’s a creepy jerk! I don’t like the way he was touching Katsudon, it’s gross” Yuri grumbled. 

The teen’s expressions of anger were almost always more evident than his sire’s. Yuri tended to lash out verbally, or storm off when he was mad. Viktor however, was a totally different story. Viktor’s anger tended to bubble and simmer just below the surface. After having spent years in the spotlight the man was excellent at saving face, usually relying on his charm. He was able to look like he was keeping his calm, even if inside he was raging. 

Viktor knew that his mate had a certain intoxicating presence about him. The way Yuuri skated, danced, and moved in general was enthralling, and so Viktor often found himself having to ignore and sometimes even fend off those who wished to gain his mate’s affections. Viktor would see the ways other alphas stared at Yuuri hungrily, but all the Russian had to do was shoot the perpetrators a harsh look and they would usually make a run for it. Viktor did have that sort of air about him after all. 

But this time, Viktor’s usual approach of being a little cold didn’t seem to be working. It didn’t help that Yuuri’s childhood friend seemed to know nothing about him, even though Yuuri had already been an ecstatic Viktor fan when he and Akihiko were first introduced all those years ago. The man really must be oblivious, or purposefully playing dumb. But, even if he was a well-meaning idiot, that didn’t mean he got a free pass to ogle Viktor’s mate and Yuri’s dam. The two of them would make sure of that, whatever it took.  
Viktor and Yuri decided to take off for Ice Castle to scheme while Yuuri helped Akihiko unpack, plus Yuri really did have to get some practice in. The father and son pair made their way to the rink, taking a leisurely stroll with Makkachin on their way. Both of them felt a little unsettled at the prospect of leaving Yuuri behind at the onsen with Akihiko, but Yuuri’s whole family was home so while both of their instincts flared a bit, rationally the Russians knew Yuuri would be just fine. Plus, it wasn’t like Yuuri was some weak helpless omega, he could definitely fend off unwanted attention, if he could recognize it that is. 

When the two arrived at the rink they were greeted by Yuuko, as per usual, “Hey!” 

“Hi Yuuko,” Yuri smiled, he was rather fond of the beta woman. 

“No Yuuri today?” She asked, a puzzled look on her face. 

“Uh, maybe later,” Viktor shrugged. “Apparently one of his childhood friends is visiting. Maybe you know him, Yamada-san?” 

Yuuko’s eyebrows shot up and a puzzled look came across her face, “Yamada Akihiko?” 

“Yes, his family is visiting the onsen. Do you know him?” Viktor went on. 

“Of course I know him,” Yuuko rolled her eyes, “he went to high school with Yuuri, Takeshi, and I.” 

“He’s an ass,” Yuri grumbled, copying Yuuko with an eye roll. 

“Yeah, you can say that again,” Yuuko laughed. “He can be pretty pushy.” 

“Pushy?” Viktor inquired. 

“Mhmm. I was never really that close with him per say. He hung around with a different crowd after all, but the Katsukis and the Yamadas are family friends so he and Yuuri hung out sometimes. He definitely had a thing for Yuuri back in high school, even got kind of clingy after Yuuri presented but I don’t think Yuuri ever noticed anything was odd,” Yuuko explained. 

Viktor felt himself having to hold back a snarl at her answer. He was now beginning to regret leaving his mate behind with the other alpha. He knew there was something off about the man. Yuri could feel the discomfort radiating off of his sire. He too felt uneasy, now missing the familiar warmth of his dam on his other side like every other time they went to the rink. 

“Do you two want to practice? Nobody’s here right now, so I don’t mind closing it down for you guys,” Yuuko offered with a kind smile. 

“Yes, thank you, Yuuko. That would be wonderful,” Viktor thanked, putting on his best smile. Yuuko couldn’t sense his unease like Yuri, mostly due to her beta status but he was sure she could probably tell that he wasn’t happy with the company his fiance was entertaining for the afternoon. 

“I can watch Makkachin while you skate, I’ll just be cleaning up back here anyways,” she offered. Viktor agreed with a nod and another smile. He knew Makkachin wouldn’t be able to get into too much trouble, plus the poodle had become tamer in her old age, and watching her gave Yuuko a reprieve from the rambunctious triplets waiting for her at home. 

“What do you want to skate today?” Viktor asked once they finally got on the ice. The alpha only asked because the season had just ended. With the competition-less summer months sprawled out before them, Viktor had only just started to think about choreography for his mate and pup’s routines for next season. “We could just do some drills, or ma-” 

“Teach me Mama’s free skate,” Yuri interrupted. 

“Huh?” Viktor looked at his pup across the ice in confusion. 

“I’ve been watching run-throughs of it online and stuff, but I can’t get a hang of the step sequences,” the blonde explained. 

“Oh, Yuratchka! How cute! You want to learn a program I choreographed just for your dam,” Viktor exclaimed happily. The thought of his son skating his mate’s program was incredibly heart warming. 

“I can’t do all the jumps, like the quad flip right at the end,” he grumbled, “but teach me as much of it as you can.” 

“Well, that’s one way to get Yuuri’s attention,” Viktor agreed, a devious smile spread across his face. 

That evening at supper Yuri seated himself next to his dam and across the table from Viktor, who sat uncomfortably next to Akihiko. Yuuri’s childhood friend seemed entirely unable to pick up on the Russian’s faux act of friendliness that Viktor had put up that morning. 

“So what did you two get up to today?” Akihiko asked, trying to make conversation. 

“Yura and I did some drills and we’re working on ideas for next season,” Viktor answered, putting on his best unamused face. 

“Oh, well that’s very nice,” Akihiko smiled. “Yuu-kun took me around some of our old stomping grounds for a bit and then we got roped into some nostalgic conversation with our parents.”  
“Stomping grounds?” Viktor questioned. 

“We just went by our old high school for a bit,” Yuuri explained. “What did you do today, Vitya?” 

“Oh you know, just had some business to attend to, made a few calls,” he replied with a flip of his hair. It wasn’t entirely a lie, he had emailed back a sponsor and given Yakov a call but his afternoon activities weren’t nearly as obvious as they sounded. 

“You’re in business, Viktor?” Akihiko asked. 

“Ah, yes, you could say something like that,” Viktor boasted a sly smile before taking a long sip of beer from his glass. 

“So what do you do?” The Japanese alpha inquired. 

“Well lately I’ve been helping Yakov find and manage new recruits. Plus I travel a lot and invest some here and there. I wouldn’t necessarily call myself a businessman though, but I am kept rather busy even if I’m not exactly getting my hands dirty at the moment,” the Russian skater smirked. 

“Well that sounds very… interesting,” Akihiko answered apprehensively. It seemed like he had heard of the typical Russian stereotypes afterall, Viktor could see the unease creeping across the man's face. Yuuri gave his mate a perplexed look but didn’t comment on Viktor’s odd response. 

“О чем ты говоришь?” Yuri asked, purposefully speaking in Russian. He knew there was no way Akihiko could understand them, and Yuuri only enough colloquial Russian to get by. He was working on it though. Yuuri shot his pup a look but still kept quiet. 

“Просто веду разговор, мой тигренок,” Viktor smiled and moved to ruffle Yuri’s hair. 

“Oy, English you two,” Yuuri warned with no real threatening tone in his voice. He had been able to follow the short exchange between the two but wasn’t sure exactly what the Russians were going on about, his mate especially. 

“Hет разницы,” Yuri pouted. 

“Mmm, Yuuri!” Akihiko interrupted. “Won’t you show me around town? After all, it’s been so long since I last visited.” 

“We did get around a bit today. Plus, you grew up here, same as me. It really hasn’t changed that much,” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Hmm, how about you take me down to the ice rink then? I don’t think I’ve seen you skate since high school.” 

“Oh, um, yeah I guess we could do that. I think Victor and Yuri will want to practice tomorrow too. Do you two mind if Akihiko comes and watches our practice?” The omega suggested. 

“I don’t see why not,” Viktor replied, having expected this exact situation to come about. 

“Come a little after the old man and I get there, okay? There’s some stuff I need to work on and I don’t want any distractions,” Yuri added gruffly. 

“Sure thing, Yu-chan,” Yuuri smiled kindly. 

The four of them ate their supper peacefully as guests began to trickle out of the dining room. Like usual, Yuri felt himself grow more and more tired during their late meal, having been exhausted by a long day of intense practice followed by the odd feelings of seeing an unknown alpha so near to his dam. After the grueling day he had had, all he wanted was the familiarity of Yuuri’s scent on his skin. He knew Viktor felt the same way but Viktor got to retire to his and Yuuri’s shared bedroom and even though Yuri was staying in his dam’s old room, it wasn’t the same as actual contact. So it truly wasn’t a surprise when the teen found himself leaning into Yuuri’s side, his eyelids drooping heavily. 

“Aww Yu-chan, what is it? Are you feeling alright?” The Japanese omega asked softly, pushing the boy’s hair out of his eyes so that he could check his temperature with the back of his hand. 

“I just missed you today,” the blonde grumbled quietly, making sure to give the best puppy eyes that he could. 

“I’m sure you hardly missed me at all. I bet you were practicing too hard to even remember me,” Yuuri laughed. He still hadn’t completely caught on to the murderous feeling his mate and their pup harboured towards his childhood friend. “Let’s get to bed for the night, hmm? Good night Akihiko-kun.” 

“Mm, good night Yuuri!” Akihiko smiled. Viktor had to stop himself from shooting the other alpha a glare. He couldn’t wait to finally have his mate all to himself that night. 

“Run through the second half one more time, starting from the triple loop, okay?” Viktor directed. Yuri just nodded his head, wiping the sweat from his brow before beginning again. Yuri ran it through, he was truly improving at the routine. What he hadn’t divulged to Viktor was that he had spent hours watching and rewatching the older omega’s routine. There was something about skating his dam’s routine that his sire had choreographed that felt incredibly special. The act of skating the program felt intimate and good, and each time Yuri struck the final pose he felt closer to his mama. 

Yuri was taking a short break when Yuuri and Akihiko finally strolled into the rink. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, moving to hug his mate to both greet him and show off his partnership with the younger skater to the unfamiliar alpha. 

“Hi Vitya, how’s practice going?” Yuuri asked with a warm smile. 

“Yurio’s putting in a lot of hard work today. Why don’t you get warmed up for practice? I think he’s got something he wants to show you later.” 

“Oh, is that so?” Yuuri smiled even wider. He loved watching his son skate, knowing how hard Yuri worked amazed him and he couldn’t help but feel proud everytime the blonde skated a clean program. 

“Yeah, he’s been working really hard,” Viktor nodded. 

“I’ll go get laced up.” 

“Wow! He’s very good, isn’t he?” Akihiko commented, gazing out at Yuuri on the ice as the omega began his warm up. Yuuri skated a couple of figures elegantly across the ice as the two alphas looked on. Akihiko’s eyes were wide in wonder while Viktor looked on with a half-lidded gaze, he could watch his mate move endlessly. 

“Oy, tell Katsudon to get off the ice, I’m ready,” Yuri interrupted, knocking into Viktor’s arm. 

“He’s only been on the ice for a little bit. Are you done with your break already, Yuratchka?” The silver haired man asked. 

“Come on, I just want to get this over with before I talk myself out of it,” the teen muttered. 

“You’ll do amazing. Your dam will be so surprised,” Viktor whispered, nuzzling his nose against the crown of Yuri’s head to settle him. Yuri took a deep breath, feeling his shoulders droop and relax as the scent of pine wood and raspberry jam washed over his skin. He could do it, he could skate his dam’s program and get his attention back, he’d show Yuuri how much he looked up to him, and this way he wouldn’t have to worry about embarrassing himself with words. 

Yuri pulled his skate guards off and stepped onto the ice. “Mama, get off, I’ve got something you need to see!” The teen called out before proceeding to skate towards the centre of the rink. 

“Oh! Yu-chan, have you started working on your program for next season already?” Yuuri asked, fully anticipating to see the rough beginnings of a new program. 

“Something like that,” Yuri shouted back as the older omega stepped off the ice and took a spot next to his mate. 

Yuri took a deep breath and waited for Viktor to start the music. 

As soon as Yuuri heard the first note, he knew what song was playing over Ice Castle’s loudspeakers. He immediately turned to Viktor, “is he?” he whispered. 

“Yes, my love,” Viktor hummed, his eyes glued on their pup as he began to move gracefully on the ice. 

Yuri felt his heart swell in time with the music, gliding on his blades naturally and with ease as if he wasn’t thinking about how his body was moving at all. He thought about watching his dam skate this program for the first time, and watching him through in a daring quad flip, and how Yuuri best expressed his love and everything else on the ice. He thought about how safe he felt whenever he leaned into Yuuri, about how warm and safe the older skater made him feel. Yuri thought about the way he wanted to push Akihiko away and snuggle into Yuuri and make sure his dam’s attention never drifted from him and Viktor ever again. If Yuri from a year ago could know how he felt now, he probably would have kicked his own ass for being such a sap, but in truth he had never felt happier than when he was with Yuuri and Viktor. Skating this program made Yuri feel closer to his adopted parents than ever before. 

Behind the boards, Yuuri gripped the barrier with white knuckles as he leaned forward, completely captured by his pup’s performance. His chest felt warm and full as he looked on. His son was skating his program, the free program that Viktor had created especially for him and was skating it beautifully. Yuri couldn’t skate the step sequences quite refined enough, and his spins weren’t as fast, but there was an endearing charm that showed through his performance and Yuuri couldn’t pull his eyes away. 

As Yuri slowed to a stop and struck his final pose, he reached his arm out towards Yuuri, whose eyes were welling up with tears. The blonde was panting heavily, the free program truly was a grueling one. 

“Yu-chan!” Yuuri called out, his voice skating as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t put the feeling in his chest into words. It wasn’t a perfect performance but he had never seen anything so moving. 

Yuri lowered his arms and skated slowly to the exit in the barrier, and allowed himself to fall against his dam’s chest. Yuuri quickly wrapped his arms around the teen, nuzzling against him frantically as he cooed praise into the blonde’s ear. 

“That was amazing, Yu-chan. I’m so proud of you. You’re getting so good at your step sequences,” the omega sniffled, squeezing his son tightly. “I love you so much, Yura. So so much. I am so proud of you, pup.” 

Yuri felt himself melt against the older skater and he nuzzled back, completely elated to have his mother’s full attention once again. 

“Did Viktor teach you?” Yuuri asked. Yuri nodded ‘yes” against his chest. 

“Vitya, this is the most amazing surprise ever,” Yuuri’s voice cracked. Viktor moved in close and rubbed circles across his mate’s upper back. 

A few feet away, Akihiko averted his eyes awkwardly. For the first time since his arrival back in Hasetsu he felt like he was intruding on something. Served him right anyways. 

Akihiko didn’t join the little family for supper that night, instead electing to eat a bit earlier with his own family before retiring for the night. Both Viktor and Yuri were very, very glad for that decision as they finally got Yuuri back all to themselves. 

“I think we could all use a little family time,” Viktor murmured as he moved to take a bite of his food. 

“We spent the afternoon at the rink, didn’t we?” Yuuri smiled. “I still can’t get over your skating today, Yu-chan. You were so impressive.” 

Yuri’s cheeked flushed pink at the compliment, “thank you, Mama,” he whispered before shovelling in another mouthful of noodles. 

“You’re such a good dam. I love seeing how good you are with Yurio,” Viktor fawned cheesily. 

“Vitya, I’m really nothing special,” Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“But you are!” Viktor countered, setting his food down so that he could move to the other side of the table where his mate and pup were sitting. Makkachin followed, and settled herseld down half under the table, pushing her nose against Yuuri's knee. 

Viktor nuzzled into the crook of Yuuri’s neck from behind, thoroughly scenting his mate. Yuuri purred at the intimate act, finally able to relax after such a busy and hectic day. He let himself lean back against his fiance’s sturdy chest as the alpha continued to scent him, arms wrapped protectively around Yuuri’s torso. 

“You two are so gross,” Yuri grumbled, even though he wasn’t actually disgusted at the affectionate display between his parents. It was kind of sweet, and it settled Yuri somewhat as he was no longer able to smell Akihiko’s scent on his dam. 

“You two know I’d never leave you right?” Yuuri giggled, squeezing the two Russians tightly. 

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed, still nuzzling happily against the scent glands on the side of his mate’s neck. 

“You really are an overgrown pup, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed with a smile as he nuzzled back against the alpha. “I’d expect acting out to get my attention from Yura, but your two’s theatrics reminded me where he gets his dramatic tendencies from,” the omega laughed. Both Viktor and Yuri’s eyes went wide with the realization that they had been found out. “Did you know that Akihiko even asked me if I was mated to a mafia man? I think he was really convinced after that little display last night,” Yuuri cackled. 

“Ha! I knew that one would work, Yurio,” Viktor teased as he stroked Makkachin's fur gently. Boy did he miss cuddling up with his family. 

“You’re such a loser old man, anyone would think that if they saw some giant Russian alpha,” Yuri scoffed. 

“I did a very good job at my role!” Viktor exclaimed, feeling quite proud of himself. 

“It’s not like I wanted to be away from you two, but it was sort of hard to get away from Akihiko-kun. He’s always been very high energy and persuasive,” the Japanese skater explained with a roll of his eyes, ignoring Viktor and Yuri’s dramatics. 

“It’s not fair that he got to spend the whole day with you,” Yuri complained. 

“Mmm, and I don’t like when you smell like other alphas,” Viktor offered bluntly. “Plus, you know how our Tigrenok is when he doesn’t get attention from his mama.” 

“Hey! I just didn’t like that weird friend guy getting so close to Katsudon. It has nothing to do with being jealous or anything!”

“Who said anything about being jealous?” Viktor smirked, teasing the blonde. 

“Well at least you both are honest,” Yuuri snickered, planting a kiss on each of the other skater’s foreheads. “Plus Vitya, you don’t really have room to talk, you get just as jealous as Yu-chan, only you’re better at hiding it. But pretending to be Bratva to scare off a boy who had a crush on me in high school, really?” Yuuri snickered, teasing his soon to be husband. 

“I wanted him to back off without having to go all protective alpha mode on him!” Viktor whined, leaning his head on his mate’s shoulder. 

Yuuri turned and pressed another kiss against his fiance’s forehead, “I wouldn’t have minded you going full alpha on him.” 

“Ew, ew, ew, stop being gross, I hate it,” Yuri yelped, quickly covering his eyes at the small display of affection. 

“You get just as jealous as your sire, Yu-chan,” the Japanese skater laughed. “Come here.” 

Yuri peaked from behind his hands and saw Yuuri beckoning him over. Yuri hurried quickly settled comfortably against his dam’s side, nuzzling into the familiar warmth he had missed over the last two days. Yuuri let out a gentle purr, “definitely two oversized pups.”


End file.
